1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning method to remove toner attached on a surface to be cleaned from said surface and particularly to a cleaning method to be used for cleaning an image retaining member of a dry type electrophotographic copying machine wherein the visible image is formed by dry type development and said visible image is transferred on a sheet and a final copy is obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cleaning methods of an image retaining member used in a copying machine include a method to clean the surface of the image retaining member by wiping with a fur brush, a web, a blade and the like, a method to clean by using an air current, and a method to clean by using magnetism or a magnetic brush. The method to clean by wiping mechanically the surface of the image retaining member tends to damage the surface of the image retaining member and to cause toner filming. The cleaning means employing the brush, in particular, has a big problem of toner scattering due to the high speed rotation of said brush.